


The last dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, I was really bored when I wrote this crap lol, M/M, mentions of other magical creatures, the world of magic, wicthes and wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a young dragon learns that he may be the last of his kind, must leave the safety of  his home and  to embark on a epic journey to defeat lord Palatine and save the dragon race from extinction! all the while enlisting the help of  a  young sorcerer and old wash up knight. Together this trio will encounter danger and adventure on their long quest to save the world of magic before it's too late!It's basically like the last unicorn only with a dragon and Star Wars mix in it, But don't worry I'll make it original.





	The last dragon

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's how they'll talk  
> "normal talk"  
> ' telepathy talk: speaking through the mind '  
> ~ singing ~  
> (normal thoughts)  
> { me making a note or informing you of something}

**Staring:**

Anakin-the last dragon ((aka the last unicorn))

Count dooku- evil magical con man ((aka Mommy Fortuna))

Ahsoka- a young clumsy sorceress ((aka Schmendrick))

Qui-gon- wash up hasbin knight ((aka Molly Grue))

Obi-wan- a scholar and lord palatine adoptive son ((aka Prince Lír))

Lord Palatine- a old power hungry lord ((aka king Haggard))

Maul- the red knight ((aka the red bull))

 more to be added later

* * *

 

 Our story in a lustful Forrest bursting with life, two men riding on horses rode into the Forest. With the way they were dress and the gear that they held they were hunters. "Ah nothing feels better than a good old ride into the woods." Said the elder men to his young ward then the old men looked around the forest and sighed deeply and turn towards the young boy beside him "You know many hunters swear up and down that creatures that live in a dragon forest learn a little bit of magic themselves." The young boy who had been absentmindedly day dreaming immediately turn his head towards the elder men and frowned "But papa dragon only exist in fairy tales or myths…don’t they?"

"The why per tell my son why does this forest always remain spring here, not once has the leaves fell nor snow come; look how the creatures roam freely around in the fields despite the fact that we are hunter they show no fear." He could tell that his son was listening to his every word as he should the world of magic was not to be trifled with even if it was growing smaller and rarer. "Yes my boy there's no doubt in my mind there is still one dragon left in this world and it is here, right in this Forest. As long as it lives here we will find no game here. Come let us turn around and head home." Announced the father

as they both turned their steeds around the old men took one last turned around and shouted into the woods "stay where you are you poor Creature this world no longer belongs to you stay here within your Forrest keep your trees green and your animal friends safe. Good luck to you brave beast for you are the last! With that they rode off.

Once they were long gone a mighty creature that hide came out: it was the dragon the men spoke of it stood 70 ft. tall, gold-ish scales cover its huge hulk of a body, two white pearl horns perturbed out of its head, two gigantic wings laid curled against its sides, it stared at the spot where the humans once stood with its stare and clear blue piercing eyes. 'I am the last dragon there is?' {It's speaking telepathically} the mighty creature spoke with surprise as it looked up towards the sky walking an eagle fly by. The creature shock it's head and walk along the Forrest trail as the sun set causing the might to fall upon the great woods, the dragon stare long and hard at the river bank as it walk by. 'I cannot be the last, why would I be?' The being thought/spoke with such denial and confusion swirl around in its mind

eventually the creature found a pleasant filed to lay down upon never once losing its thoughtful expression, so lost in thought that he did not noticed some time past as the sun was setting for the day. All the animals had started to prepare to sleep for the night while the dragon continued to get more frustrated with the news it heard from the humans. 'It can't be...why would I be the last? Pfft what do mortals know' he snorted letting loose a stream of smoke through his nose as if he was laughing at his on silliness for believing such trivial things that some mortal supposedly said was true.

'Just because they have not seen any sign of my kind for a long time doesn't mean I am the last. We dragons have learned to hide from humans and we certainly don't vanish into thin air; there has never been a time without dragons, nor will there ever a time without them. We live forever we're as old as the lands and the sun we can be trapped, hurt and even killed but we do not vanish into thin air.'

with that last thought crossed his mind the dragon laid down to sleep but his dream were not peaceful they were fill with a strange red knight chasing him to where he did not know. All he remembered was the sound of the terrible clacking of his armor and his fiery sword swiping towards him before he bolted awake. The startled creature quickly looked around and exhaled a huff of relief 'I'm still in my forest' then a look of confusion crossed his face 'what in the world was that dream about?' Dragon got up and started to do his daily prowl around the forest making sure his animal friends were alive and well while also trying not to think of everything that happened from the supposed disappearance of dragons too his bizarre dream he had. 

But it was no use the creature was still deeply bothered about the thought of there being no more of his kind out there 'what if I am the last?'  As if answering the beast unsaid question a singing bluejay came swooping down out of nowhere

~ Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!~

as the blue sang it gently landed on top of the dragon nose and gave a quick bow with its wing and a nod of it's head "How do you do?!" with that greeting the bird took up into the sky flying around the dragon. 'Hello blue jay, have you travel very far?' instead of answering the question the blue jay just broke out into song again 

~I sail over seven seas  
To find to your heart  
I sail through the darkest night  
I sail to your heart ~

the dragon couldn't but snort in amusement at the bird antics 'show some respect little creature don't you know whom I am?'

'say my name then. If you know me then say my name' the dragon thought/said with a smirk knowing full well that the bird clearly did not know

the blue jay just simple flew around and preach on his tail 

"your dolly!" 

~Hello, Dolly,  
Well Hello, Dolly,  
It's so nice to have you back where you belong  
You're lookin swell, Dolly~

the dragon just swops his tail causing the bird to fly back into the air 'Just as I thought...blue jay in all your wandering have you every came across a creature like me?' but the bird started breaking out into the song 

~oh have you seen the muffin men, the muffin men~ 

the dragon in his frustration cut off the bird song 'Just one blue jay, have you seen just one!?' he knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care he needed to know was he truly the last and the bird lack of answers was starting to add on to his worries. 

~One alone, to be my own  
I alone, to know her caresses  
One to be, eternally  
The one my worshiping soul possesses~

the dragon knowing it was useless walked away slowly not noticing the blue jay was following him close behind

'sigh it serves me right for even asking you, I must be truly desperate for asking a bird. All birds know are songs, poems and anything else they hear. I guess they mean well...' 

the bird flew into his face annoyed the dragon swiped his paw to shoe it away but made sure not to hurt it for all creatures were considered precious to dragon kind even slightly annoying ones. The bird undeterred by the swiping kept intruding into the dragon space. Having his patience with the blue jay almost used up the dragon prepared to fly off but it was what the bird said not that haunted his flight.

"Dragon..."

he turned towards the blue jay so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it

"or draconian as some literature refer them as; a mighty strong beast that can only be seen by those who are brave and true of heart or be those who truly believe, often mistaken for a reptile or serpent in many cultures."

'You! You do know me. Please blue jay all I want to know is there any others like me.' Pleaded the dragon once again but the bird spaciously broke out into song again. The dragon narrowed his eyes at the little jay hesitation theirs clearly something he dose not want me to know!

'Blue jay please tell me where they are, where I can find them!' Shouted the dragon with a frantic gleam in his eyes 

"no" came a stern answer 

He dragon was started by he serious tone the small creature had taken due to his early sillyness

The bird no longer singing had a very grim look on his face "listen, don't listen to me, listen"

he was confused by the creature words they made no sense but before he could ask the bird  continued to speak 

"You can find them if you are brave. They fly past the skies a long time ago when the red knight chase them down."

'the red knight?' asked the dragon with curiosity and worry. Didn't knights no longer hunt or hurt dragons, the last he hear the dragons and knights fromed a allicence long ago. 

'Who is this red knight' he snarled angerliy 

"He is no men you lordship his body covered in bloody red armor and wields a firey sword of death. With his might and power he shall push the dragons to the ends of the earth to the lava pit prison as his master commands." 

Something about the description deeply troubled the dragon was that what his dream tried to show him  perhaps his follow brother and sisters were trying to reach him for help after all dragons kind were know for their telepathic abilities among other things.

'I must help them! They need me! Blue jay tell me where are they I must get to them!' He demanded harshly. The bird just laugh thus taking away the seriousness of the conversation and flown away leaving the poor dragon so lost and deeply troubled. 

'Sigh he said I could find the other dragons...but where? Or was the story of the red knight just another of his songs or poems?' 

He looked around and no tied it's had become night in his forest he started to walk 'Ohh I could never leave this forest but I must know what happen to them.' Just as he thought this the bird haunting words flew though his mind as a strange image of his kind being drove off to somewhere by a red figure swooped his mind. He shock his head feeling fear for the first time as the image of the red firgure plagued him with his darkness. Making up his mind once and for all he fly towards the entercence of his domain and looked back seeing all his anmail friends there to see him off. He could not help but look on with sadness but contained to fly off into the night 'I must go quickly and come back as soon as I can.' He thought/spoke with fierce determination.

{and this  just like that our tale begins}

**Author's Note:**

> i dont want to hear any complaints of my writing or spelling or grammar I work day and night on this and I ran it through not one but five spell checks through three different grammar programs.  
> so dont do it  
> Good grief I wrote a lot my poor hands ;-;


End file.
